It's A Fine Line
by shmoes
Summary: *REWORKING* Gawl and Masami's relationship comes to a head. This is what happens when you have too much time on your hands and not enough couple action in a series. Purely entertainment...
1. The Issues

I do not own any plot or characters in Generator Gawl. I am sorry if they're butchered here…

o

O

o

It's A Fine Line – The Issues

He was kissing her all over and she didn't want him to stop. She couldn't seem stop touching him all over either. Every touch, every kiss, seemed to intensify their fervor even more. She was beginning to gasp for breath and he panted along with her. He kissed down her neckline and as he slide over her collarbone, he heard her moan. The sound spurred him on, wanting her never to stop. The uniform began to come undone.

_"...Yes.. please.. a little more.."_ she thought. He moved his hands over her chest hungrily feeling and fondling, extracting another, slightly longer, moan from her lips. He couldn't take much more. He could feel himself getting harder. With a grunt, he ripped off the rest of her top and his, coming down onto her neck licking and sucking. She let out a cry and pulled his head in closer.

"That feels good…" she murmured passionately. Encouraged, he proceeded to pull her up into his lap to get a better hold.

"_Oh God..."_ she thought, _"there it is.. right through his pants..."_

_"Shit, does she know how much I want her?"_ he wondered achingly. With that, he bounced her a little, allowing himself to rub in-between her legs.

"Oh!.." she gasped, the sudden friction causing her to feel even hotter.

_"Now she does."_ he grinned satisfactorily. She reached down in-between them and began to tentatively explore him. He groaned in surprise and pleasure.

"God, don't stop..." he panted, from somewhere over her chest. She began to skirt inside his pant line, the anticipation alone nearly caused him to explode...

_" Yess,.. take me, pleasure me..!"_ he silently pleaded.

BRRRRRIIIIIINGGG!.. BRRING!!!

The couple abruptly paused. _"What?... What the hell is going on??"_ Gawl thought. Masami looked confused too. Where was that ringing coming from??

Everything suddenly seemed to get brighter as Gawl then noticed Masami fading from his arms. "No, wait, come back!" he cried, consciousness closing in on him fast. Opening his eyes with a start, Gawl looked up to see himself alone, in his room, with nothing but the annoying alarm clock announcing 6:30am. Glancing down, he let out an exasperated sigh_..."Morning wood… fantastic."_ he thought glumly.

In another room...

A frustrated brunette woke up thinking, _"Damn, why did it have to cut off like that…" _With a groan, Masami shook her head and proceeded to drag herself out of bed.

o

O

o

….In the not to distant future...

"Grrr, not again!" Gawl stewed. Once again Koji had inevitably gotten to the bathroom first, which both Gawl and Ryo knew, would take a lifetime before said pretty boy got out. "_Another piss ass morning if you ask me_.." Gawl grumbled to himself as he leaned against the opposite wall, staring at the bathroom door. Ryo had already beaten him to the kitchen sink, leaving him with the shortest end of the stick.. "Suppose I'll have to wait it out.."

Meanwhile, Masami had since roused herself from her bizarre morning fantasy and headed toward her own private bathroom. Yes, being a co-landlord to the building definitely had it's perks. Walking into the bathroom she once more checked the faulty fan switch confirming its ultimate and untimely death. With no windows and the finally broken fan, steam had nowhere to escape. She cracked open the door. "We better get that fixed soon.." she grumbled, throwing off her top to get ready to shower.

Gawl sighed in pain and knocked the back of his head against the wall._."Why me!??"_ Not only tired and in need of a bathroom, he was still feeling extremely unfulfilled. Running through his options he thought of Masami's bathroom, which was the first door on the floor below them. "_Risky, but close by…__She's usually done early, so maybe I can pop in and out.."_ he pondered with hope. Trudging down the stairs he was relieved to see that the door was partly open and absent of any noises.

_"Ha-hah, it is free!"_ he cried to himself, pushing the door open.

Masami had just pulled off her shorts when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around quickly, only to see Gawl standing at the doorway in..his..Boxers!? Time seem to slow and neither Gawl nor she could speak. They both stood there, rooted to the floor in shock.

He couldn't help but stare, noticing that she was only clad in purple panties and his eyes traveled up to her bare chest_, "Good god, they're as perfect as I dreamed they'd be..."_ the thought randomly shooting through his head.

_"Gaah, stop looking! She already thinks you're a pervert!" _As he tried to unglue his eyes._  
_

Masami stared back, eyes traveling down from his black tousled hair to his muscular chest, _"He's pretty built..."_ and as they continued down she let out a little gasp.. Reality snapped back into place.

"Hentai!!.." She screamed, trying to cover up her chest with her shorts and pointing to his 'situation'.

Gawl, looking down, grimaced and threw his arms up in defense at the oncoming terror.

"You, ..you, nasty perverted Pig! Sneaking into MY bathroom..!" she yelled.

"I didn't,... The door was open,... I was…H,How, was I supposed I know, You crazy woman!!" He yelled back, fending off her blows and backing out of the door to make a quick escape upstairs.

Masami furiously slammed the door and leaned against it, huffing in outrage. "Baca!" she snorted. The scene replayed in her head, _"Was he looking at my chest?…"_ She blushed at the thought. And then there was his 'thing' as well. It all brought back her dream and her whole face turned a deeper shade of red, as she groaned. "_Why is everything so complicated...?"_

Gawl had quickly made it back to his room, but not before he passed Ryo on the way. "Starting a little early this morning don't you think" Ryo teased, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." Gawl muttered, as he shoved past him. The image of Masami's barely clad body was still burning in his vision. He shook his head violently, as if to dislodge the picture from his mind. _"She's never going to forgive me for this..."_ he thought darkly. The image didn't exactly help quell his original problem, it had just made it worse. Gawl flopped onto his bed in defeat. After what seemed like an eternity, Koji left the bathroom and Gawl was free to, "Take a cold shower and hopefully suppress ever thinking about anything remotely attractive again."

o

O

o

Every morning in the Yukino household they would all get ready and have a customary breakfast together at 7:15 sharp. Normally it began with Masami setting out food and exchanging morning pleasantries with Koji and Ryo. Gawl would always shuffle in late, grabbing as much food as possible, while Masami would try to contain her thinly veiled disgust at his table manners. This never lasted long and would evolve into loud bickering about each other's respective personalities and hygiene.

Koji and Ryo had to admit that it tried their nerves, but anything was better than the current situation...

The room was deadly quiet. Masami had made it clear she was giving Gawl the silent treatment. Unusual, but not unheard of, having occurred a couple times in the past 2 years they had all lived together. Yet, this was the first time Gawl did not try to do anything about it. Usually, he'd start by baiting her into talking, then to making half-hearted pleas of reconciliation and finally end up ignoring her while loudly pretending to talk to the boys.

Instead, today he came in early, sat down quietly and proceeded to serve himself. Even stranger was the fact that he limited himself to normal, human-sized portions of food. Koji and Ryo exchanged concerned looks. Then, they glanced at the two obvious enemies at the table. Masami's mouth was set in a thin tight line, while her cheeks were flushed and steam practically came out of her ears. Gawl, on the other hand, had his eyes averted and was softly muttering under his breath. Both looked very tense.

Ryo cleared his throat nervously and asked, "So, how did everyone do on Roga-sensei's Number Theory Exam?" ...Silence. Ryo swore he could hear insects creeping in the floorboards two rooms away. With no one else left to brave conversation, breakfast turned into a quick and uncomfortable affair, with not a word spoken until they had walked out the door, down the street and half way to school.

o

O

o

Next Chapter, the Advice!


	2. The Advising

I do not own any plot or characters in Generator Gawl and I am sorry if they're butchered here…

o

O

o

It's a Fine Line – The Advising

Masami had started out walking to school with them when they left the house. By the time they were almost there she was walking about a block ahead of them. The distance a purposeful reminder of the tension at breakfast. Gawl trailed a few feet behind his two friends. "Gawl, just what happened between you two this morning?" Ryo asked tentatively.

Masami's half-naked body flashed through his mind. "Nothing!" snapped Gawl.

Ryo opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Koji. "Let him be Ryo. If he wants to talk he will. But, whatever it is Gawl, I suggest you start with apologizing to our landlord."

"I tried! But, the idiot didn't even give me a chance to start!" he exclaimed.

"So something Did happen.." an amused-looking Koji replied.

Gawl growled.

Ryo pleaded, "Gawl, please just talk to her. Masami looked really upset when we came down earlier. I know you guys fight a lot, but she's also your friend, our friend.."

"And landlord..." Koji added.

Gawl's eyes flashed threateningly, but he said nothing. _"Easier said than done."_ he thought. "Hey, Masami sorry for catching you naked while having my hard-on." He imagined saying. _"Yeah, that would go over real smoothly...For a Dead man!"_ A bell starting ringing, announcing their arrival to the academy and first period.

_"God I hate bells..." _Gawl cursed, as he slowly followed the boys off to their individual classrooms.

o

O

o

The rest of the morning had sucked. Plain and simple. He had tried to approach her in their homeroom period together, but she immediately sat down with a group of girls. Not about to make a scene, Gawl wisely retreated _"Why do I even try so hard?..No girl is worth this trouble, Especially that one!"_ He told himself.

"No, scratch that, not girl,.. demon-spawn! Even Ms. Saito was easier to deal with!"

"Ok maybe that's not completely true..."

While those thoughts continued to swirl around in his head, another set of feelings were lingering in the back of his mind. Guilt and also disappointment had a way of creeping up on him. Gawl knew he was a cocky guy. It helped him accomplish most of things he'd done in his life. Yet, his run-in with Masami really bothered him. _"Sure it was mostly an accident, but it just adds to her already low view of my character."_ he thought grimly. And that somehow that had started to matter to Gawl. Not many people's opinion held worth in his mind, but Masami had managed to squeeze in with the elite few. And why did it matter?

Because deep down Gawl knew. He knew that although she came off as nosy, loud and bossy, she also was loyal, passionate, and giving to all those in need. She proved it in the way she took care of his wounds from every battle and how she stood by her friends through all their dangers even when they didn't want her to. Not many could stick by him like that. And that meant a lot to Gawl. Not that he would ever tell anyone ...But it was those feelings that sent him off in search of Ryo for help.

_"Damn bells and feelings"_ he duly noted.

o

O

o

Gawl waited until 6th period Language to approach Ryo. It was the one class all three of them didn't have together. As close as they all were, Gawl wasn't in the mood for Koji's sarcasm or silent enjoyment of his predicament. This was a sensitive subject and as such Ryo had always been the best to talk to when it came to people and matters of the heart. Gawl collapsed into the seat next to him, causing Ryo to look up with a questioning eyebrow.

"Are things going any better with..."

"No"

"Oh..."

"...Ryo.."

"Yes..."

"Am I a terrible person?"

Ryo stared back for a moment, slightly taken aback. "Not at all Gawl. If this about Kubere again, it wasn't.." Gawl cut in frustrated, "No, no, its not that,.. not really...It's Masami.."

"Masami?"

"Lately, everything I do just seems to piss her off"

"Isn't that how it normally is?"

"No! well not completely.."

"Ok, how is it different?"

"Well, you know how we like to fight and usually it's fun..."

Ryo looked unconvinced.

"Ok, fun for me...But now, even if I'm nice, she gets mad. And when we fight, she really means what she yells at me. And if we're not fighting it feels awkward...She's, ..She thinks I'm a terrible person. And after today, there's probably no doubt in her mind..." Gawl muttered out the last part dejectedly. Yet, Ryo was quick to catch on."Gawl what did you do?" he asked. At this point Ryo was extremely curious as to what made his normally self-assured, carefree friend so upset.

_"Oh god, this is going to be embarrassing..."_ thought Gawl. In as few words as possible (He purposely left out the dream out) and quite a lot of gestures, understanding dawned on Ryo's face. So did the hilarity of the situation. Gawl watched as the corners of Ryo's mouth threatened to let out a full blown laugh.

"Its not funny!" Gawl ground out, looking flushed.

Ryo took pity on him and returned to his mask of concern, which wasn't difficult since he was really concerned for his friend.

"I really am sorry Gawl. And you already tried talking to her?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't let me..."

"Hm..."

"What?.. what?"

"I think, this time your going to have to go all out."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the normal "piss off Masami" situation. And if what you said is true, your going to have to do a lot more than just giving her a quick apology and wait for the wrath to blow over."

Gawl's face darkened. "Yeah...Well what should I do?"

Ryo's face screwed up a bit contemplating his question. A scientist first, he needed to consider all possible options. "Well, given my limited knowledge on the female psyche, Masami feels embarrassed and possibly insulted or taken advantage of by your run in. She needs to you to convince her you care for her and respect her person despite your differences and, ahem, compromising situations..." Ryo checked Gawl's face to confirm the fact that he was keeping up, which surprisingly, he was.

"In order to do that you need to give a sincere apology in person. Be willing to grovel a little bit and refrain from pointing fingers. Though that most likely won't be convincing enough, so I'd recommend some tokens of affection, like flowers and candy or those fuzzy little stuffed animals women tend to coo over. Hm, possibly a card would do as well.." Ryo trailed off, brain percolating away.

"I have to do all that!" Gawl whined. Ryo turned sharply to look back at his housemate.

"You care about her don't you?" He demanded.

Gawl looked away. After a moment he responded "Yes, I care..."

"Good"

"Will it even work?"

"It should. Plus, I think Masami cares about you a lot more than she lets on. So, if you are truly sincere I'm sure she'll understand." Gawl grunted and the bell rang for the end of school. Both of them picked up there bags and headed out.

"Well, I'm off I guess" Gawl stated.

"I take it your not going to go with Koji and I to Mathematics Club?"

"And be bored to death! ..No.."

Ryo smiled wryly. "It's for the best anyway. Good-luck and remember what I said."

"Right, see ya"

"Bye.."

o

O

o

Ryo watched as Gawl briskly rounded the corner and walked out to the front gate.

"Working out problems in paradise?" a deep voice behind Ryo asked.

He smiled, still watching Gawl head off. "I wonder when those two will ever work out their feelings for one another."

"When you and I fail Applied Psychics." Koji replied, coming up next to Ryo.

Ryo just shook his head. Then, they turned toward each other and grinned, heading back down the hall.

o

O

o

AN: This has turned out to be longer that the 4 chapters I planned for.. so might take a little longer.

Hopefully done soon


	3. She Said

I do not own any plot or characters in Generator Gawl and I am sorry if they're butchered here…

o

O

o

Its A Fine Line- She Said

_"I am such an idiot..."_

Masami berated herself for the billionth time that day.

Everything had gone haywire and she wasn't sure how to fix it. Not only did she receive a crappy grade on her final term paper, her dignity had been damaged, a dear friendship was seemingly on the rocks, but worst of all was a nagging guilt told her she was responsible for most of it.

But, Masami wasn't about to completely succumb to patheticness. _"After all, this wouldn't of happened if that banana brain hadn't walked in on me..."_ she argued.

The scene unwillingly replayed in her mind. Masami groaned out loud feeling herself pinken once again. Truth be told, things would not nearly have been as bad if she hadn't dreamt what she had right before the whole thing happened. She probably would of kicked him to kingdom come and let everyone know what a lech he was. Unfortunately, it's fresh memory had sent her over the edge the minute they caught each other in the bathroom. Her overreaction nearly a defense for the rush of feelings the moment brought on.

"Damn that stupid stupid dream!" she cursed.

_"Dreams indeed..."_

Masami could not help but feel a bit naughty. She knew how much she had enjoyed that dream, as well as all the others that had led up before it. but the last one by far had been the most intense. Sure she'd been kissed and cuddled in her short life, but they paled in comparison to her now dreamy trysts. Sifting through her jumbled emotions and memories, she thought back through the succession of her steamy Gawl dreams that had slowly infiltrated her sleep the past 5 months...

_"God, why me..? It's not like I asked for this to happen!"_

It wasn't the first time she tried to make sense of it all. Two months prior when the dreams had moved into PG kissing, she spent half the day obsessing on why all the dreams started in the first place. So, after two hrs of intense thinking, some badly cooked muffins, a destroyed kitchen and a broken spatula, A little light flickered on in her mind...

o

O

o

About 6 months prior, the boys, Masami and Natsume took a trip to a mineral springs resort, celebrating the start of winter break. The mood had been fun, lighthearted and relaxed. Masami was pleasantly surprised to find that her relationship with Gawl had been greatly improving. Ever since the end of Kubere, he seemed more open and thoughtful to Masami and those around him. It made her smile to see him finally letting some of his softer side show. Of course they still bickered and teased one another mercilessly. Yet, there was a soft twinkle in his eye when he called her 'baca', while carrying her towel. And the tone was kinder when Masami informed him of idiocy, while handing him a bento she'd packed.

Everything had come to a head the night their group snuck out late to have some undercover hot springs fun. Koji, in rare form, rallied everyone into a game of keep away over a fish shaped floaty. (AN:Koji??) Suppressed giggles and shrieks could be heard from the rocky pools, if any one was up to notice. The teams were divided up with Gawl and Ryo vs. Koji, Masami and Kasumi. Immediate competition set in. They rushed at each other pushing, wrestling and grappling for fishy dominance. Masami remembered thinking what an odd feeling it was to finally act like the bunch of half-naked teenagers they were. For too long life had been serious. They welcomed the newness of joking and physical interaction for enjoyment's sake alone. But, throughout the game she found herself acutely aware of how many times Gawl and her came into contact, their bodies straining and slipping over one another. And it seemed to her that the only person who ever attacked her was Gawl.

Trying to file those thoughts away, she once again found herself cornered by yours truly. He had managed to get them away from the group in a more secluded area of the springs. Gawl advanced slowly with a triumphant smirk on his face. Masami traitorously noted the delightful way his wet locks curved down his tan angled face_. "He almost looks handsome,"_ she grudgingly admitted to herself.

"Don't think you can escape me this time.." he stated, lunging forward at the last second. After one minute of twisting and contorting Masami found herself sandwiched between Gawl and the pool's wall. Her arms were smashed behind her back, protecting her precious floaty. Both paused, taking a moment to catch their breath from the exertion. She abstractly noted the rough texture of Gawl's legs rubbing between her's in the leg lock they had.

"I think you should just hand it over... I got you beat.." he said cockily, leaning forward. She was momentarily without retort, feeling strangely mesmerized by the dark lashes fringing his eyes. _" So long...have I ever been this close?" _she thought as his words set in. No sooner had they been understood, her sense of pride and rivalry kicked in.

"Like I would ever give in to the likes of you!" she snapped back, starting to struggle again. Before she could do any more, Gawl had pushed forward bringing his hard body even closer. Masami froze, as she felt him lean into her ear.

"Really? you might like it.." he whispered, the grin in his tone tickling her neck and sending little shiver down her spine.

"Wh-What..?" she uttered. The comment sent her into hormonal hyperventilation.

_"Omg, did Gawl of all people say what I think he did?? Was he flirting!?"_Masami didn't know. Within her split second of panic, Gawl slipped behind her claiming the fish as his. The moment abruptly over, Masami threw herself back into the game with something akin to embarrassed fury.

A half hour later they returned to their rooms with everybody mutually pooped and happy. Well, almost everyone. Masami spent the rest of the night flustered over Gawl's actions and comments, wondering _"why did it sound so,.. So seductive!?"_

The next morning was a rush to pack up and head out the door. Masami's thoughts lingered still on the previous night, while she cast subtle glances in Gawls direction. Yet, things went back to normal almost immediately after they got back. School assignments and activities focused their attentions elsewhere. Masami wondered if she'd maybe imagined the whole hot spring weirdness with Gawl. A month later she had convinced herself that there was nothing there to analyze. That is when they began. The dreams had started out normal enough, with her and Gawl teasing and interacting how they regularly did. But as the weeks passed, the dreams escalated from unexpected hugs, to shy hand-holding, then cuddling and finally the steamy version she had achieved today.

o

O

o

"Ugghh!!.." Masami felt like banging her head against a proverbial wall.

How was she supposed to get over this? She didn't think things could continue much longer while they lived under the same roof. She'd end up killing him, or worse, acting on all those strange impulses the dreams gave her. All she knew was he needed to stay in one piece. As much as Gawl drove her insane, she deeply valued his friendship and wanted him around. He was part of her mismatched family and she'd be damned if he parted with it.

_"Maybe I could sit down with him, apologize and just say I've been dealing with some stressful stuff..."_

"Riight, because "stressful stuff" really explains it and second when have you ever apologized first?.." said the sarcastic chibi Masami on her shoulder.

"It could happen..." she grouchily retorted.

Sighing, she slung her school bag a little higher on her shoulders_. "I need help, therapy, something to keep my brain from having a meltdown!"_

And like a vision from heaven, Natsumi's gentle face flashed before her eyes. Suddenly her life was filled with a little more hope, recalling her attentive and perceptive friend. Natsumi had the special gift of always giving the right advice when you needed it, even when the answers made you want to chew on rusty nails.

"Of course,.." Masami told herself, "I won't need to explain everything about my little problem..." She doubted if she could meet Natsumi in the eyes if she knew the extent of her crazy imagination. "Just enough to be set in the right relational direction." With new found purpose Masami strode home hoping to regroup and praying for some very good advice.

o

O

o

I think I have about 3 more chapters left.. m/b 4. Next up, He Said

PS- I've kept Natsume alive in this story to further plot purposes.


	4. He Said

I do not own any plot or characters in Generator Gawl. I am sorry if they're butchered here…

o

O

o

**It's a Fine Line- He Said**

"Here, I wanna to buy these."

Gawl stood demandingly in front of a small old man with puffy white hair and wearing a pin-striped apron. The little geezer's eyes crinkled into a mischievous smile.

"Ohhohoho.. problems with the ladies young man..?"

"What??"

_"God, is it that obvious?"_ Gawl thought to himself.

"So what do you have to be sorry for?" The old florist prodded again.

"Listen Ojii-San, I don't know what your talking about, these are just my friend's favorite flowers and- ".

"Don't you know? Star-gazers lilies, beside being exotic and bold flowers, symbolize sympathy or saying 'I'm sorry'. They really are lovely, aren't they. So delicate and heavenly smelling, you can see- "

Yeah, Ok, ok.." Gawl cut in. "I'm really sorry, but I'm in a big hurry. I'd be happy to learn this stuff another day though, ok sensei?.."

"Ahh, ok.." the man said with a knowing smile, as he handed back Gawl's change.

With a slight bow, Gawl turned and was out the door in a flash. But, not before he heard the shopkeeper call out, "Good luck, I hope they work!"

_"You and me both gramps."_ He responded, barreling down the street.

o

O

o

Gawl had managed to keep up a very fast pace, considering he was shouldering two boxes of sweet buns, a lily bouquet, a large stuffed animal cow Masami had mooned over a couple weeks ago and lastly his school bag. There were definitely benefits to being super-human.

_"Not that it helps a whole lot more in my current situation.." _Gawl brooded. _"Why couldn't they have designed generators with super-diplomatic skills, or hyper-understanding capabilities? Man, then maybe we could've just avoided having any war.. Or, at least, learned to get along with certain bossy, beautiful brunettes. _

That's right, beautiful.

There, Gawl admitted it. If the dream had any say in it, he definitely found Masami attractive. It hadn't always been that way. In fact, for Gawl, it was like experiencing a second male puberty. His first adolescence barely had time to flourish before his life had become that of a lab rat and product of war... Who had time for girls?

He had, in moments past, noticed how nice she looked, like the night of the school festival, oh so long ago. But recently, he found himself noticing Masami's person, from the look of her clothes to the different ways she styled her hair. his own personal preference was when it was all down

And then, over the past year, the attraction had increased. Gawl caught himself staring at her legs, eyes following the long creamy expanses to where they disappeared into her skirt. He always looked away quickly, a slight burn on his cheeks, worried that Ryo or Koji would catch him._ "He didn't mean to do it, it just happened!" _And it always left him with a strong desire just to touch her, to feel the weight of her arms or the texture of her skin. Fortunately, he had enough self control to resist the urge, knowing what bodily harm it could cost him. Yet, even the strongest fall prey to temptation…

The clincher had been their trip to the hot springs. To Gawl's luck, or looking back, his misfortune, Masami decided to wear a bikini to the pools, thus showing off her lovely legs and physique. He jealously wondered if Koji or Ryo were ogling her as much has he was. And then when the keep-away game started, it literally was an invitation that allowed Gawl to act on all those urges while coming away unscathed.

Under the guise of his usual competitiveness, Gawl found himself reveling in the contact every grab, block or tackle they made at each other. Each time they touched he couldn't help but notice the supple, slippery feel of her skin against his and the way her suit molded along her firm curves.

_Yes, Masami was turning out to be one fine woman._

And after a couple initial goes, Gawl decided to throw caution to the wind, using every opportunity to bring them closer together. He couldn't get enough. To his delight, Gawl ended up cornering her into one side of the pool for her floaty. There was an odd sense of comfort he found when her soft body, so unlike his own, pressed up against him. The sensations gave Gawl a heady sense of confidence and he leaned in further, looking into those searching eyes..

"I think you should just hand it over. I got you beat.."

He felt her breath catch and her eyes spark.

"Like I would ever give in to the likes of you!" Masami snapped back, starting to struggle.

The wiggling must of sent his mind on a vacation, because suddenly Gawl found himself saying, "Really? you might like it.."

As sanity came back to him, Gawl watched her eyes light up with shock and also, something else, something...Surprise stole over him as he dared to call it, _Desire_._ "For me??"_ He thought.

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind, then the look was gone. The game resumed with a much more vengeful Masami and the odd moment was forgotten. Gawl returned to his room that night feeling much more relaxed then in a long time.

_"God, I feel so much better now that my curiosity's satisfied."_ Gawl mused with a smile. _"No more touchy-feely urges, I can happily move on…"_

Sadly, Gawl didn't realize that his little pleasurable allowance came with a price. At first, everything went back to normal, but a month later he began to see Masami in his dreams. It was a little unusual, but understandable considering they all lived together. He often dreamed Koji was beating him over the head with a math book, saying "study harder!" So, Masami was definitely a step up.

Yet, the dreams of Masami and him continued and escalated erotically, causing his vanquished desires to double. Tension mounted as he had to exert greater self control around her person. And to add fuel to the fire, Masami seemed to be getting more and more short-tempered with him.

_"What happened to all our good times??" _ Gawl bemoaned to himself one day. "_I don't know if I can handle much more of this.."_

And coincidentally, things all came to a head (in more ways than one) that following week...

o

O

o

The house was only three more blocks away and Gawl was still running different apologies through his head.

"Here, got these flowers for you. Sorry about catching you naked.."

_"Gaaah, too blunt!"_

"So, um, Masami, I'm sorry about today, It's really not what it looked like.. I mean I'm a guy and sometimes are bodies just do things, which had nothing to do with you..uhh, not to say you're bad to look at,.. Ah, actually you looked pretty ho-... Damn!"

_"God! that's even worse…" _Gawl wailed to himself. _"**Need** to think outside the box here..."  
_  
"Ok, so, I know we haven't had that best track reco-, Wait,..Friendship. I know I tease you... But, you also do a lot of things for us, well, for me. And it means a lot to me. You're my friend and I,.. I care about you and.."

"Umm,.. So, I wanted to make it up to you… I got you your favorite flowers, They mean I'm sorry... Oh, and have this cow for you too.. Please accept my apology!"

Gawl sighed. _"Why do people make apologies…?? If you say you're sorry, you're Sorry! That covers it. Instead I gotta drag the stupid thing out and make it sound even more pitiful... Grr!.." _

Gawl lamented his situation one last time as he bounded up the steps of their front porch. Quietly he opened the front door and moved down the hallway. He noticed Masami's bag laying at the foot of the stairs.

_"Good, she's home.." _

Once again shifting the packages in his arms, he carefully made his way upstairs. Gawl could hear the muffled sounds of Masami's voice, as he reached the first landing on her floor. Slowly, he glided past the now infamous bathroom door and toward her bedroom.

There, at the closed door, Gawl paused to collect himself for what was to come. He could hear her inside the room pacing and talking. _"To who?"_ He wondered. Leaning in slightly he strained to hear the conversation taking place…

o

O

o

Next chapter to come, the Arguing. As a heads up, this next one will take me awhile, like a good 3 months.. After that, one more chapter to go. Thank you for the reviews!


End file.
